Ten Facts No One Knew About Harry PotterCharacters
by dolphinlover101
Summary: Then things no one knew about charactors in the Marauders time period,Harry's time period and the Future generation time. Is there any thing about the characters in The Harry Potter books you wondered well read this story and find them out PLEASE REVIEW
1. Sirius Black

Disclaimer-I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter all characters and situation belong to JK Rowling.

AUTHOR NOTE- I have recently become in love with these types of stories and decided to write one I very story if any of this story is similar to another; if that is the case it was purely by accident.

**Ten Things that No One Knew About Sirius Black**

1. When he was younger he thought Bellatrix was the coolest person alive and he wanted to be just like her. He was always trying to impress her before he went to Hogwart. After he got sorted he gave up on trying to impress her and started hating her.

2. When he got his Hogwarts letter he truly thought he would be in Slytherin and only told James on the train, that he did want to be in Slytherin, because he didn't want to cause a fight. He was also happy that James was talking him he would told him he wanted to be in Hufflepuff.

3. In his second year he had a huge crush on Lily but never told anyone and when James decided he liked her, he stopped liking her and started helping James win her heart. He never regretted his decision.

4. When Regulus got sorted into Slytherin he was more hurt then he let on, because in the back of his mind he still loved Regulus and was scared that his housemates would poison his mind. He would always think of Regulus as the annoying little brother who would follow him around and worship the ground he walked on.

4. The first time anyone told him that they loved him was when he was twelve and his cousin Andromeda was running away to marry Ted Tonks, she told him no matter what that she loved him. That was when he decided that Andromeda was his favorite cousin and was the only one in the family who truley cared for him.

6. His favorite class in Hogwarts was Defense Against the Dark Arts because he wanted to prove to everyone including himself that he is nothing like his family. Also he loved to duel and could beat most people in his year.

7. In his whole life he never had girlfriend longer than a month, his friends would joke that he would go through girls faster than his socks. This is because he never truly learned how to respect women he blames his mother on this problem.

8. Even though Sirius loved Quiditch, he was never any good at playing, so he would watch and cheer for James, but when Regulus started playing Sirius always felt guilty for cheering for James over his own brother. It caused some major changes in Sirius relationship with

9. When he saw Lily and James bodies in Godric Hallow, part of Sirius died and he never truly recovered. He lost his soul that night and always felt bad because he could show Harry a good time because Sirius could not remember how to be happy.

10. Even though Molly thought that Sirius thought Harry was James, she was wrong because Harry was nothing like James and secretly he was disappointed on how unlike they were.

Like it? Hate it? Review.


	2. James Potter

James Potter

1. His parents were older than most parents when they had him. He was their only child and was always spoiled but he always felt annoyed that they were old and was often embarrassed by them. He could never play Quidittch with his father or just goof around with him. His mother was often mistaken for his Grandma when they went places.

2. When he met Sirius he knew who the Blacks were but for some reason he always felt connected to Sirius even that first trip on the train before he even talked to Sirius, James could tell he was a good guy. He loved Remus and Peter but Sirius will always be his best friend and his brother. Even though most people think Sirius is an awful friend James disagreed Sirius showed him how good James really had it and was always there when he needed him to be like when Lily rejected him so many times he lost count Remus and Peter told him to give it up and that Lily was never going to date him but Sirius always told him to never give up.

3. The first time he met Lily Evans he hated her and Snape but within a few months he could not stop thinking about her. She was everything he was not. All his bad qualities were her good ones and his bad one her good ones. But it was not until Second year he relized he had a crush on her.

4. When he first found out Remus was a werewolf he did not care, but when Sirius came up with the idea of to become animagi he was uncertain. Then Remus came back from a full moon with a lot of cuts and he changed his mind he knew he had to be there for his best friend because that is what friends do.

5. Many people thought that all he and his friends talked about were pranks and girls but this was not true they talked about much serious stuff too. Such as Voldermolt, love, death and other stuff. The only serious stuff they did not take about was Sirius home life because James knew it was too painful for his best friend to talk about.

6. The first time he asked Lily out he really thought she was going to say yes but when she said no he loved her even more and each time she declined him he was more determined. It was not the chase as many people thought he liked but it was that she was the first person ever to tell him no, this might sound conciented but it was true.

7. When Dumbledore appointed him head boy he always thought it was because he had one to many firewhiskey it was not until later did James realized that it was Dumbledores plan along to get Lily and James together.

he graduated from Hogwarts he ask Lily to marry him because he thought it was the perfect moment he was surrounded by everyone he loved, his friends and parents it was the happiest he ever been. When he asked her she said no, and kept asking her all day until she finally said yes he had to ask 101 times for her to finally say yes. When he asked why she said no the first times she said that it was Sirius idea to see how many times until he begged her.

9. When got married and had Harry they were both the toughest times and the best times of his life he was scared for his friend and his family. It was awful with all this betrayal going around but he also was happy to have a son and wife.

10. James died having only three regrets one was being he never got to see his son grow up and the second was he never got to tell anyone goodbye and the third was tell people that Sirius was innocent. James in the back of his mind knew that Harry was going to be okay James always knew he was going to die young and that is why he lived his life to its fullest.

**LOVE IT HATE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. Harry Potter

Harry Potter

When he was younger he used to have dreams about witches and wizards and how Harry himself was wizard. He dreamt that he would have many friend and they would go on many adventures. These dreams at time were the only things that kept him from go crazy at the dursely's. When he was eleven and became a wizard and the dreams became real he was for the first time truly happy

The first time he could remember someone saying they loved him was when he was eight and his Aunt thought he was asleep she told him he that she was truly sorry and that she loved him. The second time was from Mrs. Weasely at the platform Harry felt really happy but he also felt sad because he knew that it should have been his own mom who said good bye on the platform.

His favorite year at Hogwarts was his third because he found out about Sirius and also because Professor Lupin was teaching there. It was also the last year that Harry could really be a kid because after that year the war started. Even though his third year was his best year at Hogwarts but his happiest memory from Hogwarts was kissing Ginny.

Harry always found it ironic that both he and his dad married red heads. But he found it scary that both Albus and James married red heads too. Ginny says it is a potter family curse and Harry agrees. But when Lily marries Scorpios Malfoy, Harry finds himself wishing that she had also married a red head.

When James got into Gryffindor Harry was not surprised he really did live up to his name sake (James Sirius). When Albus got into Gryffindor Harry was a little surprise he thought that Albus would go into Hufflepuff since he was really caring. When Lily got into Gryffindor and then became seeker on the house team, Harry could not have been prouder. But when he found she is dating Scorpios Malfoy Harry fainted.

Many people thought that Harry biggest accomplishment was when he defeated Voldemort, but they are wrong because Harry did not do that by himself he had a lot of help. When he married Ginny and had a family, Harry did that all by himself and that is why his family is his biggest accomplishment.

Harry never regretted dating Cho because she showed him that he did not want have a girlfriend that had nothing to do with the war. Harry knows that if he never dated Cho he never could have dated Ginny. That is why Harry is more than happy when James brings home Maia Davis (Cho and Roger Davis daughter) as his girlfriend and eventual wife, but Harry knows Ginny does not feel the same.

Harry biggest regret is not walking Lily the aisle to marry Scorpios Malfoy but instead he forbid her from marrying him. In the end Lily and Scorpios elope and lost all connection to the family. Harry will never forgive himself for losing his baby girl.

Harry never found out what happen to the Dursely's after the war. This is why he is surprise when Teddy tells him that there is boy a year younger than him named Jacob Dursely. Harry always wondered if the boy was Dudley son but never bothered to find out.

Harry loves all his niece and nephews equally but he cannot feel a little more affection to Victiore. Especially when Harry finds out she is marrying Teddy. Teddy has always been like a son to Harry and he could not think a better girl for Teddy.


	4. Teddy Lupin

Teddy Lupin

When Teddy was five he ask Harry if he could adopt Teddy, when Harry said no, Teddy did not talk to him for over a month. Teddy did not understand that Harry knew that if he took him away from his grandmother she would have nothing left. Even though Teddy loves his grandmother he cannot help but love Harry and Ginny more.

From as long as he could remember Victiore was his best friend when they were younger they did everything together but when he went to Hogwarts he made other friends and even when Victiore came to Hogwarts one year later their relationship had change. They were no longer best friend it was not until his 5th yea r did he start to have a crush on her and they became best friends again.

He considers James Albus and Lily his siblings but he always got mad at them when they would fight with their parent because he knows what it is like to have no parents and he thinks that Lily Albus and James should always enjoy the time they have with their parents

Teddy was there for James when he got dumped for the first time and Teddy was there for Albus when he was sure he was going to get in Slytherin but Teddy was not there for Lily when she married Scorpios Malfoy. For this Teddy have always felt like he like he failed the Potters in some way.

Teddy never really understood the war he could understand why his mother voluntarily left him to go die and no matter how many people tell him what good people his parents were he always felt anger at them for leaving him as an orphan. That is why when he had his daughter Minerva and his son Harry he made sure they knew how much he loved them

The only time Teddy ever got drunk was the night he was going to proposal to Vic (nn for Victiore) and he ended up with a huge hangover so when he ask her to marry him in front of her whole family he threw up on her but she ended up marrying him even though a first she shot down his proposal.

Even though many people say that all guys get nervous when they get married Teddy never did. He never doubted for a minute he was making a mistake because he knew he loved Vic and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

The only fight Teddy and Vic had was over what to name the twins, Teddy wanted to name them Harry and Ginny after his favorite people in the world while Vic said that they should be honoring his Parents Nymphadora and Remus but Teddy flat out refused. They end up naming them Harry Remus Lupin and Minerva Ginny Lupin.

He loves playing with his kids he always thought that he was blessed to have such a wonderful wife and kids. Many people often used to tell him how sorry they were form him since he is orphan Teddy but never felt like he missed out on anything.

When Teddy dies at 111 because of old age he only had one regret and that is he never made up with Lily.


	5. Ginny Weasely

Ginny Weasely

When Ginny was five she first heard about the boy who lived, it was normal for a young witch or wizard to hear the story but Ginny always felt somewhat of connection to Harry before she ever really met him. She was always tell her mother that one day she would end up with Harry and her mom always humored her never telling Ginny that she was being childish for coming up with such unrealistic dreams.

Ginny was the first girl in the Weasely family for seven generation making her the seventh child of seven generation of men. That is why she always believed she was her mother favorite because she was the baby of the family. She had all her brothers and her father wrapped around her finger. Ginny always loved being the youngest and only girl.

Ginny always tried to be like her brothers, she always tried to inmate Bills coolness, she always tried to be as good of a Quiditch player as Charlie, she tried to be as smart as Percy, also she tried to be as funny as the twins and as brave as Ron. Even though she loved all her brothers the Twins would always be her favorite and this made it even harder when Fred died.

Ginny thought that after the whole Chamber of Secret thing was going to be her worst experience she was wrong when Harry was "Dead" during the battle of Hogwarts was and will always be her worst experience. Ginny thought that her best memory was going to be when she kissed Harry in the Gryffindor common room but once again she was wrong, her best memory was Lily's first Christmas and they all went to the Burrow, Hermione and Ron, Percy and Audrey, Bill and Fleur, and George and Angelina were all there and Ginny was never happier than being surrounded by her family.

Unlike Harry, Ginny never felt guilty about pushing Lily out of the family for marrying Scorpius Malfoy, she had hated Draco with a passion and would never forgive Lily. That did not mean she was not sad about losing her baby girl.

All of her children share one of her best features and one of her worst. James had her determination and also her skill for making people eat out of her palm. Albus had her mind and her temper. Lily had her Quiditch skill and her stubbiness.

Ginny loved playing Quiditch but she never regretted giving it up to start her family she loved Harry and would be willing to do anything for him.

Much too many people surprise she named the children just much as Harry, she gave James his middle name Sirius, because Sirius black was one of her role models, even though many people thought he was off his rocker Ginny always respected him very much. She named Albus, Albus because Albus Dumbledore never punished her for the whole Chamber thing he never even doubted her story for second. And finally Ginny named Lily's middle name Luna because Luna was her first friend.

As much as she loves Hermione, Luna will always be her best friend. Because she was the one who was always there for Ginny. When Harry Ron and Hermione went searching for Horcruxes Ginny Luna and Neville formed their own threesome.

Harry was her first Crush, Neville was her first kiss, Michal was her first boyfriend, Dean was her first love and Harry was her last love.

**Author Note- Sorry for the long wait but I am having trouble thinking about who I should write next any suggestions would be appreciate greatly and for those who have asked this story have my own ideas but are based off all the information J.K. Rowling have giving her readers.**


	6. Nymphadora Tonks

Nymphadora Tonks

1. The first time she met Remus Lupin was when she was four years old, he came to baby-sit her once with her cousin Sirius. The first time she met Remus she knew he was the one she would end up marrying him. Tonks was always a stubborn person and she never gave up on Remus

2. When she was younger she always looked foreword to when her cousin Sirius would come and visit, but it was not until she was older did she really understand her mother family. When she was nine, Sirius went to Azkaban and her mother only told her that Sirius did something very wrong, When she was fifteen she found out the truth about everything her mother went through and she gained a lot of respect for her mother.

3. Tonks was always closer to her father because she could relate to him, he always took her side on arguments. However when she found out everything her mom went through when she was a kid she felt like she could relate to her more. When Tonks joined the order her mother was the first one she told.

4. The first time she met her Aunt Bellatrix was that day in the death chamber, she always found it ironic that the first time she met her Aunt was when she was battling for her life. The next day when she woke up in the hospital was the worst, she found out that not only did she lose the battle, she also lost her cousin for the second time.

5. Then Remus took a notice of her; when she was at Hogwarts she was always to busy being the class clown to take any notice of boys, so when she was with Remus he was her fist every thing. That was probably why they took it to fast however after only a month of dating he broke it off.

6. That year was the worst year of her life, not even her parents could cheer her up. She always regretted that she never really could help with the war. The night that Dumbledore died Tonks was so out of it. All she could think was that could have been Remus.

7. She always felt a little guilty that she felt so happy after her role model just died and that everyone else was so depressed but she did not care because Remus finally accepted their relationship. However less then two months later she and Remus got married even though her parents were not very happy with Remus being a werewolf.

8. The night she found out she was pregnant, she was so excited, but then Remus left. Even though she wanted to believe he had just gone out to do something for the order and not believe what her mother said that he left her, she could not help but doubt him even when he came back three days later.

9. However when the war got more intense and her father got murdered she kept Remus, Teddy and her mother even closer, those last few months were some of the best of her life even with everyone dieing left and right she had her family.

10. She never regretted leaving Teddy that night with her mom because she knew that Andromeda would raise Teddy as well as she raised Tonks but she knew if she let Remus go in alone to the battle she would never be able to survive the guilt.


	7. Andromeda Tonks

Andromeda Tonks

When she was younger her best friend was Bellatrix. She loved both of her sisters they were her best friends. For as long she could remember it was always Bella leading them, Andromeda getting them out of trouble and Narcissa following.

The first time she met Sirius she was 7 and he was she loved him immediately. Even though she could always tell he liked Bella better she loved to take care of him. He was more like a son to her then a cousin. When she was a child and a teenager she would have done anything for him.

When she was younger all of the blacks had nicknames however when they got older the nicknames faded away. Bellatrix was always Bella however when she became a deatheater she dropped the name becoming the infamous Bellatrix Lestarange. Narcissa was always Cissy however when she married Lucius she became Mrs. Malfoy only to be known as the perfect wife of Lucius Malfoy. Sirius was always Siri however when he got sorted into Gryffindor he became Sirius best friend to James Potter. Regulus was always Reggie however when Sirius ran away from home he became Regulus the deatheater who really did not have the heart of a killer. And finally when she was younger she was always Andie but when she met Ted she forbade him to call her Andie and she became Dromeda.

She first met Ted Tonks in her fifth year, he was the star Gryffindor Quidittich player, but he needed help in school so she had to tutor him. At first she hated him because he represented everything her family hated being a muggle born. However as time passed they grew to have an unique friendship.

They first started dating in her seventh year when he found her after the feast yelling at Sirius for getting into Gryffindor. Ted came over and told her to leave the kid alone not knowing they were cousins. Much to both her and Ted's surprise Sirius bursted out laughing telling Ted that Andromeda was only telling him to be careful. In the end Ted ended up asking her Hogsmeade.

Throughout her life she had many people who changed her life but ending up hurting her Bella showed her how to be strong but ended up hating Andromeda and killing her family. Narcissa showed her there is other ways of gaining respect other than being the best but Cissy ended up being the first to kick her out of the family after learning about Ted. Sirius showed that Loyalty and Courage went a lot farther than being mean and cunning but he ended up causing her to doubt everything she once held dear when he went to Azkaban. Ted was the only one who never hurt he should her how to love.

When she first found she was pregnant she was terrified Andromeda was never really good if kids and she was scared she was going to fail the kid. At the time she found out she was pregnant Ted was away on business so she went to go find Sirius at school and they spent the whole day together. Sirius was the one who told her that any kid would be lucky to have Andromeda as a mother.

When Nymphadora was born Andromeda fell in love even though Andromeda knew Dora liked Ted more, she loved her daughter more than anything else. As Dora grew up Andromeda became less of Andie Black and more of Dromeda Tonks. Dora had the exact opposite childhood then Andromeda herself.

When Dora told her that she was going to join the Order of the Phoenix Andromeda blew up she screamed and screamed more then she had at Dora then she had in whole life. In the end Ted had to calm her down. She never really got over the fact Dora joined the order not because she was not proud but because Andromeda blamed the Order for turning Sirius bad Andromeda never found out Sirius was innocent until it was too late.

In the end Bella took everything from her, Sirius the boy who she practically raised, Ted her love of her life and her daughter. All Andromeda had left was Teddy but life never was the same again. The minute she lost her cousin, husband and daughter Andromeda died a little too.


	8. Lily Luna Potter

Lily Luna Potter

She was born on Halloween just like her mother. Many used to say that Lily and Ginny were a lot alike. They both were very good at quidittich and both were very stubborn. Lily never liked being compared to her mother. Lily wanted to be her own person not like grandmother, mother, father or brothers.

Lily did love her family. Lily loved to go on adventure with her father, he would take her on hikes in the woods and it would just be the two of them. She loved playing quidittich with her mother; her mother was the one who taught how to play. She loved her brothers. Albus would always help her with her homework and James would always include her in his pranks.

Lily's best friend was Hugo. Her cousin was always there for her no matter what. He was the only one who that accepted the fact that she and Scorpios love each other. Also he was the only one from her family that was at her wedding.

When Lily first went to Hogwarts she had so many expectations. After hearing all her cousins and Aunts and Uncles describe how fun it was Lily could not wait. However she probably should have known that Hogwarts was not going to be prefect when the sorting hat told her that she would do well in Slytherin. Lily refused to go and ended up in Gryffindor. After the first few months Lily started to hate Hogwarts and just wanted to go home.

Lily was not as smart as her brothers. She never really excelled at any of the classes. The only thing Lily loved to do was play Quidittich. She got on the team in her second year and became caption in her fifth much to the surprise of many people.

Lily first met Scorpios Malfoy in detention in her second year and Scorpios' fourth year. She had detention because of prank she and James did that went wrong. Scorpios had detention because of a fight he got into with Lydia Wood who called his family evil. Lily had known that their family had not gotten in long in the past. But Scorp (nn for Scorpios) seemed nice. The two formed unlikely friendship.

Lily and Scorp started dating in her fourth year and his sixth year. It was after Gryffindor won the Quidittich cup and Scorp kissed her of course it was in private. The only person Lily told was Hugo.

Lily and Scorp dated in secret all through Lily's Hogwarts years. However at hers and Hugo graduation party she told the family. She only did because Hugo told her that he would tell the family that he was gay. The reaction of her family was just as bad as she thought. Her father fainted and her mother cried.

Scorp proposed to her after she won her first game professional quidittich game. Lily said yes. Much to her surprise Scorp's family was much more supported then her own. Her father basically disowned her. Lily and Scorp ended up eloping with only his parents and grandparents and Hugo there to witness.

In her own way Lily still loves her family but she loves Scorpios and her two daughters more. She named her two daughters Gemma Narcissa Malfoy and Bellacine Andromeda Malfoy.


	9. Hermione Granger

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hello to all readers I am really sorry to the wait for this chapter. The wait was due to a combination of writers block and lack of time. I would like a review and maybe some suggestion to the next character. Also this chapter is not the best I am really sorry!! I am tight on time and will try to update quicker for the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**~DolphinLover101**

Hermione Granger

Hermione had no friends before Hogwarts. She used spend her time reading books most of them where about far away land. She always knew she was different than her other class mates. When she got her Hogwarts letter she made a promise to herself that she would spend less time reading and more time making friends.

When she first Hogwarts, she hated it because she had no friends. Hermione would often find herself crying in the bath room. When Ron insulted her at Halloween it hurt more than she ever let anyone know. However it ended up being the best thing that happens because after that the three of them became friends.

Most people thought Hermione liked Ron better than Harry but that was not true she liked them both equally. However she started develop feelings for Ron in her third year when the three of them got in a huge fight. Then Ron got attack by Sirius.

Hermione never regretted going to the Yule ball with Victor Krum. She had a good time and it made realize that he had feeling for her.

In Hermione's fifth year she grew up a lot. She realizes life was short and that she wanted to do all she could to fight. She never once doubted her decision to join Harry on his adventures. Also in her fifth year she knew that Ron and she would end up together.

Hermione's sixth year was her worst year because of the fact Ron and she got in a fight. Also the fact Dumbledore died. Hermione knew the minute Dumbledore died that she Ron and Harry would have go on the run. Even if she did not want to leave school she knew it was the right decision.

Unlike Ron Hermione never consider going home, not because she did not miss her parents but because she knew that if she left Harry would never be alone. That is why she did not follow Ron the night he left. She went with Harry ever where because she knew he needed her more than anything.

After the war Hermione could not have been happier. She and Ron finally got together and Harry and Ginny were also together. When she married Ron she could see the future they would have. She knew it would be a happy one where they would raise their children with Harry and Ginny.

Hermione who had grown up as an only child wanted a big family. While Ron wanted a small one so they settle on two children. However due to the over whelming cousins and family friends Hermione was happy to see that Rose and Hugo would never be lonely.

Hermione died happy with no regrets. Even with her early problems in life her children bought her nothing but joy. She loved Ron more than anyone except for children and grandchildren.


	10. Lily Evans

**Lily Evans**

The first time she accidently did magic was when her sister Petunia wanted a new puppy, so Lily made one appear. When she was little she only ever did accidental magic to impress or please Petunia.

When she was younger she never had any friends at school because the kid always though she was a little weird. Lily best friend was Petunia until she met Severus Snape. At the time she considered both Sev and Petunia as her best friends but then Petunia started to hate her.

When Lily first got to Hogwarts she had a really tough time. She and Severus were in different houses. Also none of her roommates wanted to be her friend because they thought Severus was weird. And James Potter and Sirius Black were consistently picking on her. Lily used spend time thinking about what would happen if she never met Severus and went to Hogwarts. She knew that Petunia would still be her friend and Lily would be happy.

However when Lily went to her second year things started to look up. Lily became good friends with two of her roommates Alice White (who would one day become Alice Longbottem) and Mary McDonald. Also Lily started to learn to stand up for herself.

In her third year James Potter started to like her and ask her out. Lily did not necessarily hate James she only said no to him out of loyalty to Sev. Severus hated both James and Sirius. Lily new that in her fourth year that Severus liked her and that is why he was angry with James for asking her out. However she did not like Sev back but not wanting to hurt her best friend's feelings she pretended not to know.

In her fifth year she and Severus started to grow apart due to the fact that his friends were pressuring him to join the death eaters. Lily tried to stay friends with him until the incident during OWLS out by the lake. That was the final straw for Lily. Loosing Severus as a friend hurt a lot more then she would admit to anyone because in the span of five years she lost her sister and her bestfriend.

To the day she died Lily does not know exactly why she started dating James Potter in her seventh year but it was by far her best decision ever. Seventh year was a good year for Lily. She fell in love with James and started to fight Voldemort. Also it was the year that Lily started to feel like she had a family. Her friends that year became her family. That was the reason why she accepted James marriage proposal.

The years that followed her school were both some of the best times and some of the worst times of her life. As the war began to become more violent people everywhere were going into hiding or dying. However Lily had James whom she loved and trusted more than anything. Also she found out she was pregnant.

When Harry came around Lily was very happy and also a little scared for her baby. However Lily loved being a mom and bringing Harry every where she went.

Even when Lily heard about the prophesy she did not believe that anyone in her family was going to die. Though she started to become nervous when Sirius decided that Peter should become the secret keeper. When Voldemort broke into their house that Halloween night she was prepared to die to protect her husband and son. She never regretted her decision to die to protect Harry.


	11. Ron Weasely

Ron Weasely

Ron always hated being the youngest boy. He had so many shoes to fill so to speak. Bill had been head boy and was popular. Charlie was a incredible Quidittich player and good with animals. Percy was very smart and ambition. Fred and George were both very funny. While Ron was just average. That was why he liked hanging out with Ginny the most out of all his family because he did not feel the pressure of living up to anyone while he was with her.

Ron grew up hearing the stories of Harry Potter told from his parents and his brothers. Ron grew up with half admiration of the boy who lived and half jealousy. His parents and brothers always made such a big deal of him Ron felt that this boy was something special. Another person he himself had to live up to. That was why when Ron met Harry on his way to Hogwarts he was excited to learn Harry was just like him.

When Ron first met Hermione he really did not like her. She was just like his brother a reminder of everything that Ron himself was not. She was living proof that he was not the smartest wizard out there. However after they fought the troll on Halloween did he start to see Hermione as a person. However it was not until closer to third year did he realize that Hermione needed him and Harry as much as they needed her.

Ron fist three years at Hogwarts he lived in belief that he and Harry were equals. He was under the pretense that all three of them went on the adventures together. During the summer before fourth year did Ron really start to realize that Harry was the one who was going one all the adventures and that Ron and Hermione were just tagging along. His tolerance of this was pushed to the breaking when Harry's names was called out of the goblet. He did not even necessarily think that Harry had put his name in the Goblet but once again it was a reminder that Ron was always being over shadowed by the people he loved.

Ron fifth year was probably his worst. With the war starting and his parents fighting in it. It hurt Ron a lot more then he told anyone when Percy left. Percy far from being Ron's favorite brother but he still was family. However his fifth year was also the year that he and Hermione started becoming closer. With Harry being all moody and always wanting to be by himself it left time for him and Hermione to spend time together.

Ron does not regret being with Lavender. However he does regret fighting with Hermione. Lavender help Ron realize how much he loved Hermione. It was also good that he got some experience with women before Hermione. Also despite popular belief Ron did see Harry's affection for Ginny during the year. Though he thought it was best to let his best mate figure out his feelings on his own. Though Ron would of stepped in if Harry had hurt Ginny in any way which he did end up doing.

Ron's biggest regret in his life was walking out of Harry and Hermione during their hunt for Horcruxes. He never meant to leave though the locket effected Ron the most out of three biggest Ron was the last out of three to grow up. Since Ron had a sheltered life compared to Harry he did not grow up as fast unlike Harry who grew up when he fought Voldemort in his fourth year. Also he was as smart as Hermione so he did not grow up their fifth year unlike Hermione who realized that a war was coming. Even Ginny grew up before him growing up Albus Dumbledore died. However Ron grew up the minute he left that tent that night.

After the final battle Ron did not wait that long to ask Hermione to marry him. He only waited three months and then they got married that winter. Ron had knew Hermione was the one for him since their fifth year. He unlike Harry who just wanted to enjoy life for the first time. Wanted nothing more than to marry Hermione. They had a small wedding just the family and a few friends.

They waited a long time to have kids. They both wanted to wait until the war was completly over and the world was rebuilt. Ron also wanted to wait until they both had jobs that payed well. He wanted his kids not to worry about not having enough money. Also both him and Hermione could not agree on the number of kids they wanted. Hermione wanted a big family because she had grown up as an only child but Ron only wanted one so the child did not feel overshadowed by their siblings. In the end they decided on two and he could not have been more happy.

Both him and Hermione decide early on that they did not want to name their children after people so they did not feel the pressure of living up to their name. He decide on Rose name and Hermione decided on Hugo name. Ron loves both of kids more then anything in the world. He died a happy man.

**Love it? Hate it? Review it!**


End file.
